


Keeping up with the Kryptonians

by ProudSanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudSanvers/pseuds/ProudSanvers
Summary: Supergirl snippets





	1. Or come and join us...

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, please be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives at Alex's with donuts and find a much less PG scene

"Morning babe" A soft voice greeted Maggie as she opened her eyes. 

"What time is it?" Maggie asked frowning, Alex was fully dressed ready to go to work. The Sun peeked through the window, highlighting Alex's beautiful curves. 

"Umm well... It might be 10am, sorry I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

"10AM, I'M LATE FOR WORK!!!" 

"Babe, its your day off" Maggie frowned totally forgetting what day it was. 

" You leaving for work now?" 

"Well I was... But now you're awake I've changed my mind. Maggie" 

A shiver went down Maggie's spine as her name rolled off Alex's tongue. 

"Hmm... And what do you have in mind?" Maggie got out of bed, closing the gap between them. 

"This" Alex pounced on Maggie, pinning her wrists above her head as her lips explored the crevices of Maggie's neck. 

"Ohhh" A moan escaped Maggie's mouth as Alex pushed her onto the bed, her hands travelling further down Maggie. She stopped holding the bottom of Maggie's shirt, a question in her eyes. All she needed was a nod and Alex sprang into action, ripping off her fiancé's shirt, kissing every new inch of exposed skin. Maggie lolled back her head, letting out a soft moan. Alex grinned, she never knew how she got this lucky with a woman who never wears a bra at home. Alex reached down to the top of Maggie's pants, but Maggie jerked back. Alex immediately stopped, sitting up. 

"Everything ok babe?" 

"Yeah just your slightly overdressed." 

"Hmmm... I should probably keep them on just in case I get called in" 

"Oh... Okay" disappointment lingering in her voice. "continue" 

Alex yanked down maggie's pants, pulling her underwear down with it making Maggie squeal. Alex grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips while her fingers explored Maggie's folds. 

"Aww babe, you're already so wet for me" 

"That's all your doing" Alex smirked, placing one last kiss to Maggie's lips, then travelled back down to taste her. She started slow, drawing lazy circle in Maggie's clit with her tongue. Knowing how close Maggie was, she quickly pushed two fingers into her and started pumping. Her tongue continued circling Maggie's clit while her free hand played with one of Maggie's nipples. Just then a breeze of cold air rushed through the apartment, and to their horror, a blonde girl was standing on the other side of the room.

"Alex, I brought don-oh... EW ew ew ew ew. NO that's gross. Stop it NOW. Ughhhh.... I'm never getting THAT out of my brain. EWWW" 

Alex's fingers continued moving but slower, Maggie tried as hard as she could to hold back moans, clenching at the comforter covering them. 

"Yeah you're kind of interrupting something here" gesturing between her and Maggie, "So just drop the donuts there and come back when I call. Please?" 

"What? But they're my don-" 

"Or come and join us" Maggie joked. 

"What??!!" The sisters yelled 

"Its a joke, duhh, get out of here Little Danvers, I'm about to cum." 

"I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!!" Kara rushed out the apartment, just before hearing... 

"I was serious about that last thing." 

"mmm... Yeah? Then cum for me." 

"EW" Kara yelled through the wall before flying to the DEO.


	2. Kara's comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns the favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the last chapter

"Oh My Rao, you have NO idea what I just witness." Kara paced her apartment waving her arms around

"What? Are you hurt? Are you ok? Did alex die? I mean of course Alex didn't die, she's Alex. But seriously WHAT HAPPENED?" Mon-el was freaking out at how flustered Kara was. 

"I went to go eat breakfast with Alex, I even brought donuts, but I walked in and there she was, lying in the bed, head between Maggie's... Ugh gross. But it get worse, Alex didn't stop even after she realised I was there. She was talking to me and do THAT at the same time. I mean eww. But still get worse, Maggie, jokingly, asked me to join in with THAT. Then they kicked me out and literally two seconds later Maggie...you know... "

"Oh, that's not too bad. I walked in on them at the DEO."

"WHAT?! I need to tell J'onn about stopping them from doing, gross, there"

"hmm yeah. Anyway, guess what."

"what?"

"you're supposed to guess"

"you... Bought a puppy?"

"yet to do that. No, I found these." He whipped out a black box from his pocket.

"and what are those?" she said looking at the plain box

"condoms" a smirk growing on his face. 

"No we are NOT, I just walked in on my sister NO." 

Mon-el slowly pulled of his jacket, then his shirt. "you sure?" the buckle on his pants snaked off his body. 

"Maybe" kara stared at his toned abs. 

Kara reached forwards, unbuttoning Mon-el's pants, slowly sliding them off. Her hand went to the waistband of his boxers but he grabbed her wrists before she could do anything else. 

"What wh-" 

Mon-el ripped off kara's blouse, exposing her bare chest. His hands undid her tight trousers, pushing them down her legs for her to kick off. There underwear was the only thing separating them. Lips crashed together and before they could stop, they're underwear found it's way to the floor. Mon-el stroked his hardness as Kara positioned herself ontop of him. His dick caressed her entrance for a little while, before Mon-el thrust his hips up entering her. 

Just then a squeal echoed around the room, Alex was standing at the door. Kara used her superspeed to dress her and Mon-el, pecked his lipsbefore he jumped out the window.

"Why are you here?" 

"I came to make sure you were okay but clearly you were preoccupied." 

"yeah... Its payback, at least it was planned for me to come over." 

"ugh, lets just go, I got a call from the DEO. Tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up or answer you're texts so I thought I'd come over and accompany you to there" 

"yeah lets go, um don't mention this please, J'onn will kill mon-el if he finds out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could use some help with ideas


	3. You have a WHAT??!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets an unexpected phone call

The phone almost vibrated off the table before Maggie caught it. She was to flustered to notice the called id, she just picket it up an answered.

"Maggie Sawyer"

_"Magaret, your aunt is at hospital, she has cancer. Jamie has no where to stay, I am NOT taking her. Come and get her NOW!!"_

The call ended before she could even reply. After this many years, her father called telling her to get her child because he wasn't bothered. Tears streamed down Maggie's Face.

**M: Gtg 2 Nebraska, somthing happened, can u book me tickets. 1 4 the way, 2 4 the way bak. Thnx <3**

_**A: Sure no probs. <3** _

_**A: Wait 2 on the way bak, who's coming back w/ u? R u cheating on me. MAGGIE??!!** _

**M: No, never. I'll explain wen I get bak. Plss???**

_**A: Promise?** _

**M: Promise.**

* * *

 

Alex dropped her off at the airport and kissed her goodbye before Maggie boarded the plain. Her head was swimming with thoughts, 'How is Jamie?' 'How do I tell Alex about Jamie?' Where will Jamie stay?' 'Is tía okay?' She stayed awake the whole flight thinking of what to say to her father if he asked if she changed. She texted Alex as soon as she landed telling her she made it safely, smiling as Alex responded. Maggie hailed a cab to drive her to her childhood home, the last time she saw that house was when she left. Not a thing had changed, even the doorbell sound was the same.

Maggie's dad opened the door, took one look at her and shoved the door in her face.

"What a way to say hi." Maggie thought out loud.

The door reopened and Jamie Sawyer way pushed into the street, the door slamming shut behind her. She had a small backpack and suitcase. Immediately Jamie ran into Maggie's arms dropping her belongings on the floor.

"Mama!! You're here!! Wait, where's tía abuela?"

"Tía abuela isn't very well, I've come to take you home with me."

"Forever?" The child's eyes were sparkling with exitement.

"Forever."

Jamie squeezed her mom even harder, squealing in joy. 

"Come on, the cab's waiting for us." Maggie picked up Jamie's things with one arm, holding onto Jamie's with the other hand. Both of them slept the whole journey back to National City, Maggie gently shaking Jamie awake seconds before they landed. They went through security and to Maggie's surprise, Alex was waiting to pick them up.

"Mama, why is that lady holding up your name? I thought we were getting a cab? Wait, is that your girlfriend? OMG, THAT MAMA'S GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Jamie, darling, calm down. Yes that's my girlfriend, Alex."

As Maggie and Jamie approached Alex, a smile lit up of Alex's face, which quickly turned into confusion.

"Hey babe." She kissed Maggie slowly causing the little girl to moan. "and who is this beautiful girl?"

"Umm well babe, this is Jamie. She's my... um-"

"That's my Mama." Jamie interrupted.

"Yeah. Its a long story, I'll explain everything. At home." She quickly said seeing the perplexed look on Alex's face.

"Yeah I think you're going to have to."

* * *

 

" _YOU HAVE A WHAT?_ " Alex questioned as soon as they were alone.

"A long time ago I thought that being gay was just a phase, so I slept with a guy and 9 months later... Out she came. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you later. I should have. I'm so so so sorry, please don't leave me. My aunt was looking after her but she has cancer and is in hospital and I got a call this morning from my Dad to pick Jamie up so I had to go."

"Hey, hey babe. Look at me. I'm not going to leave you. My bed is big enough for all of us, seeing as you're really small, so we can share for a couple days and then as soon as possible, we'll go get a bed for Jamie. Okay? Babe I love you no matter what. Child or not, I will alway love you. I promise to help look after her. Kara's going to be thrilled about having a niece. Is it okay if I call her that. We are married so technically Kara is her aunt."

"And technically she's your daughter too. God, how was I so lucky to get you. You are amazing, I love you so much. And I am _not small_!!"

* * *

 

To say the least, Kara was very thrilled to have a niece. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should do another chapter


End file.
